


family matters

by WaltzQueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Gossip, civilian characters, mentioned relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzQueen/pseuds/WaltzQueen
Summary: Hot gossip between two uninformed travelersorSakuOro, KakaGai and GaaLee are quite a strange family tree to a civilian
Kudos: 4





	family matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



"So, you're telling me that there are three generations of this family and they are all male?" The brown haired woman is new to the village, two thick braids down her back fall over her shoulders as she leans forward, eager for the scoop. She's not important, just a traveling, civilian trader who normally wouldn't get into the village but had managed to slide in as part of her cousin's success. Also because of the double amputation that left her hilariously lopsided when she tries to travel quickly without help meaning she was as close to zero threat as any outsider could be. Despite the recent loss of limb she's far more interested in hearing about the lives of ninja, as every bored civilian becomes at one time or another.

Her cousin, same hair, same eyes, leans forward in return. She is as eager to be heard as the other is to hear. "It's not a weird ninja thing, apparently. I've never heard of another family like them. It's just that one family, I think."

"How is that not a 'weird ninja thing'?" She finger quotes with left hand. The scapulae and muscles peeking through her summer tank top shift to attention, trying to mirror the motion on an arm that isn't there anymore. "Imagine how they give birth! And with no need for women any more...." The braid on her right side hits the side of the table as she slumps forward in mock despair. "At least it's just the one. I'd never have a chance with Song Luan if every family was like that. Babies with no women. Well, at least they know how it feels, too. Do you think they get cramps?" Her single hand reaches for her sorely ignored lunch.

"Probably no more cramps than anyone else gets when they do ninja shit. And I told you it wasn't ' _weird_ ninja shit,' didn't I? It's all adoption and surrogates." Her cousin looks down at her mostly empty plate, finally. Her eyes can the decorated porcelain with a narrow glare before she rotates it. The shrimp she had been saving come into view, no longer blocked by her bosom obscuring her view. The buxom cousin goes to town on her shellfish as the crowd at the tables around them starts to shift. They came here for quick service during an intentionally unusual hour and if it's picking up then they probably have places to be, soon. "I don't think anyone would admit it to a couple of Tea Country civilians if anything all that exciting were happening."

The amputee trader flips her straying braid back over her should with a sharp turn of her head. A ninja would use this moment to look around and observe the people around them. she doesn't. "They could be proud of them? It _is_ pretty cool. But you're probably right." She leans forward only to flinch back. There is no right arm to brace her against the table as she eats with her left. Aside from dropping things and loosing her spot in books, this is the most annoying change she has had to deal with so far; enforced posture. Boo. She pouts and adjusts herself in her seat.

"They're all pretty famous right? And you said the last generation ended up moving to Suna? It helped solidify peace treaties kinda, too , right?" Between the rigid spine and the conversation topic she feels like she's channeling her aunt. It amuses her in way that loosens her lips a little. "Well, I hope the next generation comes to Tea. It's be cool to talk to them and we could use some local ninja. I swear, crossing that bridge was ridiculous." The point of going places with a caravan of specialty tea is to sell it. This means if you still have the tea, you don't have the money. This bit of logic didn't stop multiple people from trying to rob them, resulting in the need for hired ninja. It's a good thing they were the Daimyo's favorite Milk Oolong providers or they would probably be in the monetary hole. As it is, the reputation of their stock was covering the security escort rates and they were making a steady profit, but who knew if that rate would go up or down in the coming years?

The two merchants, brown hair, brown eyes, thick braids, turn their attentions back to the subject of profit as they finish their meal. In the back corner a blond ninja, watches at the two leave, one leaning on the other. He half considers a modified SexyJutsu to look like a pregnant guy but he's an adult now and trying to be a respected member of society. Or at least respected enough to become the Hokage. Thankfully that doesn't mean he can't rope Sakura into some "Congrats, It's a Boy" cards if he cashes in on some favors. Heck, he might even be able to get Lee to actually show up if he times it right. Bowl Cut Jr is due back pretty soon. The look on Kakashi-sensei's face will even make going to the Hatake Compound and having Snake Grandpa Orochimaru try to take skin samples worth it.


End file.
